Monsters under my bed
by lolipopasha
Summary: After the murder of her mom, Lydia Martin moves to Mystic Falls. She stays with her aunt, Carol Lockwood, her mother's twin sister, and her cousin Tyler. She thought that she left supernatural creatures behind, but when she meets our favorite Original, she realized that kanimas and werewolves aren't the only monsters under our beds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : So this idea had been stuck in my head for a long time now. I've been looking for crossovers between TVD and TW, but Lydia is never in the stories, so I had to make one. The fact that Lydia's mom is the same actress who plays Tyler's made me want to make them sisters. So, sorry for my english, I'm french, but I hope you guys will like it anyway. Reviews make me happy :)

* * *

Lydia Martin's heart tightened in her chest as she watched the coffin hit the ground. Her watery eyes were glued to her mother's grave, unable to look away. Her thoughts were racing in her head, thousand of questions without answers. Why her mom ? Why Gerard had to kill her ? Why Jackson couldn't fight this master bond and spare her life ? Why kanima and werewolves existed ? When did her life become such a mess ?

She felt Stile's hand on her shoulder and she jumped at the touch. She looked at him and for the first time of her life the warmth in his big brown orbs didn't reach her.

* * *

She let him give her a ride home, where people she didn't know where talking about her mom like they gave a crap about her. She watched them, eating and talking, Stiles by her side, for what felt like an eternity.  
Suddenly she saw her enter the room, like nothing happened, and she hugged her dad. The woman looked at her and gave her a small smile, then walked toward her.  
Her heart raced like crazy and her feet moved in anticipation, eager to close the distance between her and her mom. Everything around her was a blur, the voices only a buzzing in her ears. The only clear thing was _her._  
When she finally reached her, the words coming out of her mouth broke her trance.  
-I'm so sorry for your loss...  
If she remembered how to laugh, she would have at her stupidity. Her aunt pulled her in a tight embrace, but Lydia's arms refused to move and hung lifelessly by her side.  
She closed her eyes hard, trying to pretend that her mother's twin sister voice was her mom's.  
-I'm...I'm sorry for your loss...  
The deep voice brought her back to reality. Her eyes met another pair, vaguely familiar.  
-You remember your cousin Tyler ? Asked Carol Lockwood while letting go of Lydia.  
She nodded, her voice still trapped in her throat. She hadn't speak since she found the body, _her _body.  
Images of her mom, covered in blood, eyes wide open, flashed in her mind. The acid taste of bile filled her throat, and she had to run to the bathroom. When she was done, she lied down on the cold stone floor and curled up in a fetal position.  
She stayed there for hours, ignoring the knocks on the door. She also let her cell phone ring, knowing perfectly that it would be Allison, Scott or Jackson. Even if it wasn't fair for them, she couldn't help but blame them for what happened. She allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks silently, eyes locked in the sun reflection on the floor. She cried until the shadows ate the last piece of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia woke up from her recurring nightmare, screaming again. She sat down on her bed and let her eyes fit to the darkness. When she was able to see the boxes which filled her new bedroom, she made her way to the bathroom. Without switching the light on, she put some water on her face.  
Three weeks have passed since the funeral. Her dad, for the second time of her life, had abandoned her. He wasn't the type of guy who could handle that kind of situation. She didn't really blame him, because she never expected anything from him. And to be honest, being far away from Beacon Hill and all the creepy monsters made her feel a little better.  
Sure she hadn't speak a word yet and she made horrible nightmares, but it was still a plus. She didn't feel like going back to bed, the images of her nightmares still fresh in her mind, so she made her way downstair.  
Once she was in the huge garden, she lied down on the grass and looked at the stars. It was a beautiful night, and the moon was full. She sighed heavily, relieved to be far from home and werewolves, because tonight, Scott, Jackson and the rest of the pack were surely turning into monsters.  
She was also grateful to be immune, whatever it means. She was human and glad to be, in a town where there was no Peter Hale to haunt her, no psycho grandpa and no drama. But it didn't help to make her feel better. There was still this hole in her chest where her heart used to be. And she was afraid that she won't be able to feel again.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps and laughters, and she rose from her position.  
Her cousin and a beautiful blonde noticed her presence and she felt her cheeks turned red. She must look like a crazy person, in her pj's and leaves in her messy hair.  
-Lydia, are you okay ? Asked Tyler, the concern evident in his voice.

She nodded in answer.

-Hey, I'm Caroline, waved the blonde.

Lydia wanted to say something, but the words died in her throat. She managed to give the girl a small smile.  
-My god, you're shaking cold ! Noticed Tyler.

She hadn't realized that she was. She must had been outside longer than she thought...  
The young man closed the distance between them and put his coat around her. She watched as Caroline looked at him lovingly, surely due to the sweet gesture.  
-Come with me, I'll make you some chocolate.  
She let him take her inside, grateful that someone care. Once in the kitchen, she noticed that the other girl was here too. They sat at the table while Tyler was heating some milk.  
Caroline was glancing at her from time to time, and it kind of make her feel uncomfortable.  
-So, you're going to go to school soon ? Asked the young girl, obviously tired of the silence.

When Lydia didn't answer, she bit her lower lip nervously.  
-We could go shopping together, if you want to. There are some cute stores that...  
-Three hot chocolates !  
-Thanks ! Sighed Caroline, happy to end the small talk she was doing on her own.  
As she drank, she watched the young couple through her lashes. They were cute, in a way Jackson and herself never were. She could tell that they were really in love, just by the way they looked at each other.  
She never had that kind of love and she probably never will. Well, maybe if Jackson hadn't killed her mom...  
-What did you say ? Asked Tyler, shocked.  
She looked at him, confused.  
-I...  
The sound of her voice surprised her.  
-Did...did I say something ?  
Caroline had a bright smile on her face, a contagious one. She felt her own lips curled slowly into a smile.  
-Wow...this chocolate is some deep shit, joked Tyler.  
Lydia let out a small laugh, surprising herself once again.

She didn't know what made her speak again, but it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

During the past week, Lydia started to become more and more herself, thanks to Tyler and Caroline.  
-It's time for you to leave the house, said Caroline with her hands on her hips.  
-Care...she sighed

-Seriously, you have to see the town, there are plenty of stuff to do !  
-Like what ? A bowling, a wallmart and a theatre ? Peachy !  
Yes, Lydia Martin was definitely back !  
-You know, I liked you better when your mouth was shut !  
The redhead throw a pillow at the blonde, who catched it before it hit her face. She raised an eyebrow at her new friend.  
-Nice reflexes...  
-Yeah, well, I'm a chearleader, she laughed nervously.

-Hum...maybe I should be one too then.  
-It would imply getting your little ass away from this house !  
She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails like they were the most fascinating thing in the world. She felt safe around the two teenagers, but she was still scared of the outside. She was afraid that she would go back to the mute Lydia again.  
-Fine, I give up. But I'll try again tomorrow ! So what do you want to do ? Chinese and the notebook, AGAIN ?  
-Yup, smiled Lydia in victory.  
-Ok, I'm gonna rent the movie, and you get the food.  
As Caroline exit the house, Lydia grabbed the phone and dialed the number of the only chinese restaurant of the town.  
She ordered the same food she did all week and let herself fall on the couch. Tyler was out with some friend and Carol was at work, as always. She didn't feel comfortable around her aunt.  
She reminded her too much of her mom, and it was hard to look at her.  
The sound of the doorbell broke her thoughts.  
_"Well, that was fast"_

When she oppened the door, it wasn't her usual delivery guy. Instead was an handsome man, with sandy blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes.  
-Can I help you ?  
-I hope so. I'm looking for Tyler.  
His voice sent chills down her spine. She wasn't sure if she like it or not.  
-Well, he's not here right now.  
-That's a shame. Maybe I could wait for him inside ?  
-Hum...well, yeah, sure.  
She watched him made his way toward the couch as she stood awkwardly in the hall.  
-Well, come here love. I don't bite.  
He chuckled lightly, like he had made a good joke.  
She did as she was told and sat next to him, leaving a safe space between them though.  
-So...you're a friend of Ty ?  
-Where are my manners ? I didn't introduce myself ! My name is Klaus, he said while holding out his hand.  
She shook it carefully and was surprised by the softness of his skin.  
-Interesting name, she said, trying to sound casual.  
-Really ? He smirked.  
She could litterally feel her heart jump in her chest. How so much charm could be contained in one body ? A extremely hot body...  
_"Play it cool Lydia"_  
-Well, the only Klaus I know is Klaus Barbie.  
He laughed quietly, throwing his head back gracefully.  
-The butcher of Lyon. I'm impressed by your culture darling.  
He squeezed her hand and she realized that she hadn't let go yet. Her cheeks turned red and she broke the touch, pretending to scratch her neck. His gaze followed her move and he seemed almost fascinated by it. His eyes didn't leave the spot she'd been scratching.  
-Would you like...something to drink ? She offered, eager to broke his trance.  
He seemed to snap back to reality and smirked one more time.  
-Maybe later Miss...  
She frowned her eyebrows, not getting why he stopped his sentence. Then she remembered that she didn't give him her name, and she blushed for the second time in less that 15 minutes.  
-Martin. Lydia Martin.

-Interesting name, he imitated.  
-Not really. My mom was a huge fan of Jane Austeen.  
She swallowed hard, memories of her mother coming back again.  
-Do you know what your name mean ? Said Klaus, changing the subject like he noticed her mood changed.  
She shook her head no, not trusting her voice yet.  
-It means the noble kind.

Before she could say anything back, she heard a female voice shouting something from the hall.  
Klaus raised from his seat and straightened his jacket.  
-caroline, it's a pleasure to see you again.  
-Klaus...what are you doing here ?  
To say that her voice was cold would be an understatement. Lydia watched as a battle of stare began.  
-He wanted to see Tyler...  
Caroline seemed to finally acknowledge her presence and gave her a small smile.  
-Well, he's out and won't be home until tonight, so unless you want to watch the notebook with us, you should leave.  
Klaus chuckled and turned to Lydia. He took her hand in his and give it a little peck.  
-It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Martin. I hope I'll see you again.  
She saw Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance, but to be honest she kinda like the old fashion style. As he made his way out, Lydia gave Caroline a questioning look.  
-You should stay away from him.  
-Why ? she smiled, crossing her arms around her chest. Because he's handsome, smart and has the sexiest english accent I've ever heard ?  
-Seriously, he's...he's not as sweet as he seems, she said with a concern look.  
Lydia sighed and threw her arms in defeat.  
-Ok Care, I'll stay away from him.  
-Great, now let's watch Ryan Gosling build this damn house !

A/N : So what did you think of this chapter ? More Klydia in the next chapter.


End file.
